Daffodils
by kittycat69
Summary: Oneshot. "I don't know," she said playfully, drawing out the words, "What if you throw a huge party and wreck the place?" "Then I promise to clean up after myself." Auggie housesits for Annie.


**a/n: another day, another oneshot. Please review and thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs…it belongs to USA Network. If I owned this show, my oneshots would become episodes and I would probably marry Auggie :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Daffodils<strong>

Annie rested her chin in her hand, tilting her head slightly as she stared at the small bundle of flowers sitting in the tiny glass vase on the table where she and Auggie were currently enjoying a quick lunch. The shape of petals reminded Annie of a star fruit cut in half, with a bell shaped part surrounding its center. The entire flower, both petals and bell, was a brilliant yellow. Slowly, Annie reached forward and ran a finger along the edge of one of the flower's petals.

"Annie?"

Auggie's voice cut into Annie's thoughts, startling her from her examination of the delicate flowers.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her attention back to Auggie, tucking her hands into her lap as she did. His eyes were looking somewhere off her left shoulder, an eyebrow raised in amusement as his eyes drifted in the direction of the flowers and then back.

"You like daffodils?" he asked curiously.

"I like…what?" Annie asked back. Auggie smiled.

"Daffodils," he repeated, "That's what kind of flowers these are," he added, pointing to the yellow blossoms on the table.

"Oh," Annie breathed, "Wait, how did you know they were daffodils?"

"Each type of flower has an individual smell. Personally, I prefer orchids or roses. They smell the sweetest to me. But I recognize those as daffodils," he grinned widely.

"I didn't know you could do that, Auggie."

"I have many talents you don't know about, Walker. In time, maybe you will learn more of them. They are very secret, after all," His face slit into his trademark smirk and he was bold enough to send her a not-so-subtle wink, "But enough of that now. And, uh, about your house?" he asked.

Annie blinked, before remembering the original purpose of her early lunch with Auggie. In two days she would be leaving for a quick mission in Venice for about a week, and she was in desperate need of someone to look after her place until she got back. Danielle, Michael, and the girls were out of town on vacation, so they were out of the question.

"Right," she said, "The house. It's fairly basic, really. You just have to get the mail and put it on the kitchen counter, and water the plant by my door. You should only have to stop by once a day."

"Alright," Auggie said, nodding, "Do I get a key?" he asked.

Annie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know," She said playfully, drawing out the words, "What if you throw a huge party and wreck the place?"

"I promise to clean up after myself," Auggie told her, completely sincere. Annie gave him a flat look, which lasted all of two seconds before the pair burst out laughing.

"Of course you get a key," she said, pulling the spare from her pocket and handing it across the table to Auggie, "I gave you a Braille copy of my schedule, so you know when I'll be available for calls incase anything goes wrong. Not that you really need it, considering you are going to talking my ear off throughout the entire mission."

Auggie grinned and nodded.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"I think I'm good," Auggie said, stuffing the key into the pocket, "Just make sure you call me when you get into Venice and all that," he reminded her.

Annie rolled her eyes, "You'll know when I get to Venice, Auggie. You're my handler."

"I know, I know. But still call, okay?"

"I won't forget to call if you don't forget to collect my mail," Auggie grinned, holding out a hand to shake.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Hmm," Auggie hummed, fumbling for a brief moment before slipping Annie's spare key into the lock and letting himself into her house. With a sigh, Auggie tossed the small stack of envelopes down onto the pile currently coating Annie's kitchen counter.<p>

"Annie gets home tomorrow," Auggie said, directing his comment to the small potted fern sitting on the table by Annie's front door, "Are you going to be happy to see her?"

Auggie realized that talking to a fern was ridiculous as he picked it up, carrying it over to the sink.

"Yeah, me too," Auggie told the plant. Carrying it into the kitchen, he stuck the pot under the tap and ran the water, "I'm sure she'll be glad to see that I didn't try and kill you off. I am a known plant-murder, after all."

"There you go," Auggie said, taking the freshly watered plant back to its little table, "All good."

With another sigh, he headed towards the door. Though, he hesitated before he made it out into the hall.

"You know, I should do something nice for her," Auggie said out loud, more to himself than the fern, "To welcome her home? But I won't be up that late," he added, thinking about Annie's midnight arrival tomorrow night.

So, what could he do for the woman that wouldn't involve actually being in her home when she got back in? The place was immaculate, so it wasn't like he could surprise her by cleaning it up. So, what then?

The idea came to Auggie as he inhaled the sent from the little green fern, the only plant life adorning Annie's neat little house. A grin slowly spreading across his face, Auggie checked that he had Annie's spare key in his pocket and hurried out of the house, locking the door as he went.

* * *

><p>With a heavily heaved sigh, Annie shut her front door, dropping her small duffle bag to the ground at her feet, where she kicked off her high heels and slumped into her home, blinking tiredly as she took in the state of her apartment. She was pleased to note that it appeared to not have been partied in.<p>

"Oh, good," she muttered as she check on her little plant, which was still, thankfully, green and alive. Auggie was a known plant killer, after all.

Feeling a little better, she headed for the kitchen, and the mountain of mail awaiting her. It was stacked neatly, her spare key sitting atop the stack. Annie rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dork, Auggie," she muttered to herself, by passing the pile as she decided to leave it for the morning. It was as she was passing through the kitchen, heading for her bedroom, that she noticed the single out of place thing in her house.

Sitting on her dining table, in a large glass vase, were three dozen bright yellow daffodils.

Annie's eyes went wide for a moment before her gaze softened, a small, happy smile pulling up the corners of her lips as she stepped forward to smell the sweet flowers. Her eyebrows rose slightly as she noticed a small purple card in the bouquet. Reaching in, she extracted it from the tangle of blossoms and leaves.

It was just a little bit of light purple cardstock, cut, oddly enough, in the shape of a little dinosaur. Across it were scribbled words "Yes, I remembered. Welcome home, Annie."

"Thanks, Auggie," Annie whispered, fingers curling around the card as she turned away from the table and continued on towards her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>an: cute huh? Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
